Rebuilding What's lost
by skullycandy12
Summary: What if Sasuke had left with Orochimaru for a different reason. Maybe a reason Kakashi wouldn't understand until five long year later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rebuilding What's lost**

**Pairing: Sasuke (seme) x Kakashi (uke)**

**Summery : What if Sasuke had left with Orochimaru for a different reason. Maybe a reason Kakashi wouldn't understand until five long year later.**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, abuse, and language. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A\N: I change the way Sasuke was kidnapped by the Sound Four .**

* * *

''I'm just some stupid kid ruled by his emotions. "What do you offer me huh?'' Sasuke said to Orochimaru who sitting on the edge of his hospital bed wearing a medic outfit. He probable stole so he could blend in and sneak into his room so they could have this little chat.

''I have noting to offer you only something you can gain . . . . . . Sasuke-kun.'' Orochimaru was slightly taken back by the boy laughter. ''You are a fool if you think I will fall for your trickery.'' Sasuke spat as he sat up staring the man in the eye. His raven bangs hiding most of his face.

_"This child... intrigues me to no end! ''_Orochimaru thought as he tap his finger on the side of the bed. '' No tricks Sasuke I understand your need for vengeance . I only want to give you the power to obtain it. ''

''You think you understand . . . . . . .that's nonsense meant for those who don't know my hatred. If you want to deny me my way of living, I'll kill everyone that you ever cared about! Maybe then they'll understand..., a little of my hatred you fool.''

Orochimaru knew if he wanted Sasuke body then he would have to choose his next words very carefully. ''I might not understand but I know this while you dwell on what happen in the past people around you are getting stronger and surpassing you. Haven't you notice that kyūbi no kitsune boy,he posses the skill to become the hokage at such a young age.''

Anger flash all over Sasuke face. Sasuke had once been consider the best Genin of the Rookie nine now it seem he couldn't go anywhere without being compare another ninja. But that wasn't the reason Sasuke was pissed.

''But knowing you that isn't the reason your choosing to refuse my offer. Hmmmmmmmm. . . . . . . could it be you develop a bond with a certain someone here?''

Flashes of sliver appeared in Sasuke mind. Their were no pink or bright orange just grey. Sasuke couldn't understand why he thought of his sensei at that moment. The man was a significant role model in his life at the moment but the way Orochimaru was applying the word bond he meant it in a romantic way. So why did he think of Kakashi?

Sasuke was confused but he didn't dare let it show on his face .He wouldn't give Orochimaru that satisfaction of seeing him that way. ''Why would I make a bond with someone when I'll just break it in the end anyway?'' Sasuke emphasis his point by grabbing the cursed seal on his bare shoulder. Orochimaru glance briefly at his work before nodding his head in understatement of some sort .

Sasuke really doubt the man understood but then again he really didn't himself. His only desire as a shinobi was to get stronger, and he saw everything from his teammates, to the other villagers as simply being in the way. So he should of jump at the chance of becoming stronger and finally overpower his nii-san.

But something was holding him back. Everytime he thought of leaving Konoha he could feel an unfamiliar warmth stir between his legs. Sasuke wasn't stupid he was feeling sexual desire for his sensei and the thought of leaving the man sicken him.

''So Sasuke -kun do you accepted what I can offer you?'' Orochimaru ask breaking the silence between the two.

'' There something I have to do first.'' Sasuke said getting up from the bed. Sasuke upper shoulder was wrap in bandages where his cursed seal was. He was wearing black jogging pants and a scowl on his face as leap out the window onto near by roof.

Sasuke race across numerous rooftop with only the moon to light his way. Suddenly he stop on top of one particular roof. His sensei roof to be exacted.

Peering down he could see that Kakashi was curl on his bed reading that smut of a book Icha Icha Tactic's . Taping lightly on the window glass Sasuke drew his sensei attention.

Closing his book and placing it on the nightstand Kakashi walk over to his window and open it. ''Sasuke what are you doing here?'' He ask as Sasuke climb down into his room.

Sasuke didn't saying anything as he walk past his sensei. But his eye's were saying a different story. They were full of emotion Kakashi never saw in the young Uchiha eyes before.

''Sasuke are you alright . . . .. . . . . you should be resting.''Sasuke gave no reply he continued just staring at Kakashi. '' Talk to me dammit!'' Kakashi said grabbing his student by the arm.

''I don't accept losing!" Sasuke said staring into his sensei eye with his sharingan activated. Before Kakashi could reacted he found himself very sleepy before he suddenly collapsed into his student arms.

Sasuke cradle the man in his arms before he pull down the cloth mask planting a light kiss on Kakashi soft lips.

''Now I can go.'' Sasuke lifted Kakashi bridle style into his arm carrying the man to his bed. ''I'll come back in five years for you please wait for me till then.'' Sasuke brush a few strands of sliver bangs from Kakashi face before he made a hasty exit out the window.

Sasuke kept running until he was standing in front of Village Gate. Orochimaru was leaning ageist the wall, half his face was hidden in the shadows.

''You ready?''

I will follow you for . . .. . . . now.'' Sasuke said as he and Orochimaru fled into the night never once looking back.

* * *

**A\N : I put allot of thought into this chapter. I hope you like this story enough to review.  
****Until next time your truly**

**_Skullycandy12_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rebuilding What's lost**

**Pairing: Sasuke (seme) x Kakashi (uke)**

**Summery : What if Sasuke had left with Orochimaru for a different reason. Maybe a reason Kakashi wouldn't understand until five long year later.**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, abuse, and language. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Shizune was happily walking down to Sasuke room with a cup fill with pain killer and her Tonton in her arms. Tsunade ask her personally to check on Sasuke that morning.

Shizune knock lightly on Sasuke door before she let her self in. Immediately see was greeted by the the slight of and empty room.

''Sasuke?''

''Oink.''

Shizune look down at Tonton in her arms and nod her head. ''Your right he isn't here. But something doesn't feel right about this.''

* * *

Sasuke lied he did look back but not physically thought, His mind seem to be racing with thoughts about team seven but when he thought about team seven his mind seem to only want to focus on one member. His sensei .

Why? He didn't know but the way he was remembering him was surely not real. More of a fantasy.

He imagine his sensei kneeling in front of him with No mask on his face. Sasuke would be standing in front of him with his hand fisted in Kakashi silvery lock as he suck him.

Sasuke wasn't disgusted by thought instead he was excited. He wanted that fantasy to become very much a reality whether Kakashi was willing or not.

* * *

Tsunade pace back in forth in her office. Her seemly ageless face was distorted by wrinkles as he bit her nails. After hearing Shizune statement she had sent to anbu officers out to find the boy. Which was over three hours ago.

''How long dose it take to find A fourteen year boy.'' She thought furiously trying to clam her nerves. She had a feeling Sasuke had done something stupid again. Something she wouldn't be able to fix.

Suddenly two puff of white smoke burst in her office. The haze of white two male Anbu stood there with their arms crossed over their chest.

''The Uchiha wasn't in his apartment nor at any of his team mates house's. But we did find foot tracks of a male and a adult the size of Sasuke and parable Kakashi heading into the forest area.''

A wave of relief wash over Shizune .''Kakashi must of took Sasuke to the training ground on the outskirts of Konoha.''

''If only it had been that simple. Kakashi was order to bed rest because he overly used his sharagine on his last mission. I doubt he could move that far away from his bed without collapsing.''

''Shizune your with me we need to pay Kakashi a visit really quick and break the news to him. I want you two spread the word Sasuke is now. . . . . rogue.

Shizune voice caught in her throat she was about to protest Tsunade decision but the glare Tsunade sent her way was enough to keep her quiet.

Silently she fellow Tsunade out the door of her office.

* * *

''You know their is no going back. Right?'' Orochimaru had caught the flickering emotion that played out across Sasuke face. He probable didn't even know that he was showing.

''Do you think I already don't know that?'' Sasuke spat.

''You may think you know what it means. But can truly leave everyone that is dear to you behind.''

''Can you?'' Sasuke said looking Orochimaru dead in the eye. His Sharigan spinning dangerously. Ironically Orochimaru felt a baby bird being stared down by a cobra.

''Yes I can.'' Orochimaru mouth felt oddly dry so his words can out as dry rasp.

''If you can then I shouldn't have any problem then.''

* * *

**A\N: The next chapter will take place five years later. So this chapter was just showing the reaction to Sasuke disappearances.**


End file.
